


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #42 : « Abracadabrant »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [42]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Finally you get to read a text with not a trace of violence, Instead it's subtle politics, Mortis Arc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Le rapport de mission sur leurs dernières aventures sur Mortis ne semblait pas convaincre le Chancelier.
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045
Kudos: 1





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #42 : « Abracadabrant »

**Author's Note:**

> Date de première publication : 01 avril 2018

\- Quelle histoire abracadabrante ! remarqua le Chancelier Palpatine, cependant souriant.

\- C'est pourtant la stricte vérité, aussi... déraisonnable qu'elle puisse paraître, lui assura de nouveau Anakin.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous traiter tous trois de menteurs, le rassura Palpatine.

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka et Anakin avaient été convoqués par le Chancelier désireux d'entendre leur rapport sur leurs récentes aventures sur Mortis. Yoda s'y était d'abord opposé, peu enclin à parler des secrets de la Force à un non-initié, mais Palpatine l'avait finalement emporté en argumentant que cet accroc irréaliste s'était déroulé durant une mission effectuée avec l'accompagnement d'un croiseur républicain.

Un raisonnement très serré, selon Obi-Wan. Mais qui avait encore permis au Chancelier d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.


End file.
